


Infiltrate

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU - Cult, AU - FBI, Infiltration, M/M, Snoke is such a weird name, Special Agent Ben, Special Agent Hux - Freeform, Special Agent Rey, more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: FBI Special Agent Brendol Hux II is assigned to infiltrate a growing secretive cult known only as the First Order. He thought that was the only headache he had to worry about until the Head Director Organa throws a bombshell at him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come in."

Hux opened the door to the director's office, hands fidgeting slightly behind his back, "you asked to see me, ma'am?"

"Yes," the head director of the FBI, Leia Organa, sat behind her desk, eyeing the papers that were neatly organized on her desk before lifting her head, "Brendol Hux, was it?"

"The second, ma'am," Hux corrected politely.

"Ah yes, top of your class and training. An youngest agent to ever grace the field- and exceptional too from what I've heard. Your father must be proud."

Hux secreted a small frown at the mention of his father, "You are too kind."

Director Organa leveled her gaze with him, "do you know why I called you in here?"

"I have some inkling," Hux replied, "the cult that is growing influence in the northern states?"

The director gave him a wide grin that crinkled the wrinkles around her eyes, "precisely."

Hux hung his head humbly in reply.

"The First Order, as I believe they are called, has been under our radar for the past five years though we believe they have been operating for much longer. Their leader is a man who goes by the name of Snoke--" Director Organa slipped a folder into Hux's hand. As he opened it to review the details, she continued, "charismatic, ambitious priest who began indoctrinating impressionable young college students into his fold. Several years ago, we sent an operative to infiltrate the church. We have not heard from him in months."

Hux flipped the page and narrowed his brows, blinking several times as he stared at the photo, "ma'am, this is-"

"Yes. The missing operative is my son."

Hux felt his mouth dry. You could not find a operative more decorated than Agent Ben Organa-Solo. If he was missing due to this seemingly innocuous cult, then, how in kriffing hell was he suppose to succeed where the director's own son had failed. So much for a easy promotion.

Director Organa stared at him with steely eyes, "I know what you are thinking Agent Hux, this is not going to be an simple operation. Not only do you have infiltrate the First Order, but this is also a rescue mission. I could have selected any of the senior operatives for this task but you came highly recommended by your superiors.“

Hux didn't know how to reply to that so he just nodded his head.

The director's gaze never wavered,  "Of course you have the right to refuse-"

"No," Hux answered without hesitation. This was an operation of a lifetime. If he were to succeed, he would be able to climb several positions early to his intended goal, "No, I'll take it."

The director's smile was all teeth, "I knew you were the right man for the job."

Hux stood from his perch when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. He looked up to see the brown eyes, not of a stern director, but of a concerned mother, "bring Ben back to me."

Hux swallowed thickly, hand tight on the folder and its contents, "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Secretive or no, most if not all cults operated on the same principles.

Brainwash a vast number of impressionable people, take them away from greater society into a secluded area, then milk them dry of their all their resources. It was much like an abusive relationship but on a greater scale.

 

The key to infiltration was finding the recruitment site. Hux scanned through the case file, following the footsteps left behind by Agent Organa-Solo. Seems like the sites would be tricky to find. They have dwindled in number when the FBI started to notice them. No longer taking place in churches or similar circles-

“Hey, so I heard you’re taking Ben’s case.”

Hux turned to face a young woman in casual attire, staring at him with sharp eyes. She held out her hand, “Agent Rey Skywalker.”

His eyes widened fractionally as he shook her hand firmly, “Agent Brendol Hux II.”

The special agent made a face, “How come you always emphasis the ‘II’ part?”

Hux blinked, “I’m sorry?”

“Nevermind,” She waved a hand, “I want to know what you make of this case.”

“It’s confidential. How did you even know-“

“Cut the crap, Hux. Ben’s my cousin and he’s been missing for half a year. I want answers. The director refuses to give me anything so you’re my best bet.”

“Agent Skywalker, I don’t know what you might have heard about me but I’m not about to hand over-“

She grabbed the folder lying on the desk and gave the contents a once over before Hux could stop her, “Is this all the info you got? Why is she holding out on you?”

Hux opened his mouth to berate the other agent when his mind caught her words, “What do you know about the First Order?”

“More than this kriffing thing is going to tell you,” She threw the folder on his desk in disgust before leveling her sharp eyes on her, “Look, I don’t know what Director Organa has told you but this cult is not some small faction that the government recently took an interest in. The cult is big, bigger than some small countries. We think it may be trying to form it’s own governing power to rival the US.”

“How do you know all of this?” Hux asked quietly.

“I told you; Ben’s my cousin,” Agent Skywalker said cryptically.

Hux couldn’t help feel like the agent was hiding something from him.

“If you really want to take this assignment, don’t think of it as a promotion opportunity,” Skywalker huffed.

Hux rubbed temple, this was getting more complex by the second, “What do you want?”

“Get Ben out of there,” She answered without missing a beat, “by whatever means necessary. Forget infiltration. Just find him and get him out. This is bigger than you know.”

“I know,” Hux whispered to himself, “Ok, but I’m going to have to get in-“

“I can get you in. Just don’t tell the director about my involvement,” Agent Skywalker continued, “We’ll keep in touch.”

With that, she left him to contemplate whether or not it was a good idea to be involved at all.


End file.
